1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device.
2. Related Art
It is generally known that particles move or migrate in a dispersion liquid by a Coulomb force when an electric field is applied to the liquid in which the particles are dispersed. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis. Electrophoretic display devices are receiving much attention as new display devices which can display desirable information and images by using electrophoresis. The electrophoretic display devices include such features as a display memory and a wide viewing angle with no voltage application, and also high-contrast display with low power consumption.
Moreover, since the electrophoretic display devices are of the non-light-emitting type, they are gentler on the eyes than light-emitting display devices such as cathode-ray tube displays. As such electrophoretic display devices, JP-A-2008-107484, for example, discloses a known device in which a plurality of spaces (also mentioned as cells hereinafter) are formed with a partition wall between a pair of substrates, with the dispersion liquid described above sealed in each cell. This is called a partition wall structure.
Crosstalk can be easily generated between adjacent cells in the electrophoretic display device of a partition wall structure having multiple cells formed with a partition wall. In other words, among adjacent cells, a drive voltage at one cell (in other words, voltage between electrodes on the top and bottom of the cell in a sectional view) is likely to affect another cell electrically. When crosstalk is large, an image display is likely to have less contrast.
The present invention is thus made with consideration of these unsolved problems, and the object is to provide an electrophoretic display device capable of crosstalk reduction.